Forever
by Angel Starr
Summary: Draco has a huge loss and Ginny sees a side of him that no one will ever see. * song fic*


***none of the characters belong to me. Lyrics are from the song "Cry" which is from Mandy Moore's new CD.***  
  
Forever  
  
I stared up at the ceiling in my room watching the sun's rays twinkle in my eyes. I turned over on my bed and saw his picture on my table. Sitting up I took it in my hands and smiled. I remember that summer when he would hold me close and tell me that he loved me. I sighed happily and lay back on my bed holding the picture close to my heart. A single tear dropped from my eye when the memories of him and me flashed across my mind.  
  
  
I'll always remember It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever And ended too soon  
  
  
That summer he looked into my eyes and asked me if would like to take a walk with him. I nodded quietly and followed him out to the door. As we were walking up the dusty path he took my hand in his and stopped walking. His soft, low voice whispered, "I love you Ginny."  
I stopped walking and looked into his gray eyes. My eyes scanned his face for the truth, even though I knew it wasn't a lie. Looking down at the dirt path a single tear made its way down my cheek and hit the ground. He saw this and embraced me in a hug. I sighed and whispered into his shirt that I loved him too. He put his arm around me as we sat on the grassy hill and just enjoyed the company of each other in silence. I tore my eyes off the ground and looked in his eyes again. He was staring up at the dusty sky as the setting sun was dancing on his skin.  
  
  
You were all by yourself   
Staring up at a dark gray sky   
I was changed In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes.  
  
  
My mind raced back to when we were in Hogwarts last year. It was winter and on my way back to the dormitories I heard a cry. Looking around I saw a door half open of an empty classroom. He was sitting there with his hands on his face, his back arched forward. I walked in quietly, but the door creaked and he looked up abruptly. He glared at me and said, "What do you want Weasley?"  
I looked at him and said, "I heard someone cry and I just wanted to see who it was. Are you alright?"  
He looked at me for a minute and the tears began to crawl down his cheek again. He heaved a deep sigh and said, "He's killed her."  
  
  
The moment that I saw you cry   
It was late in september   
And I've seen you before (and you were)   
You were always the cold one   
But i was never that sure   
  
  
I quietly walked toward him and put my arm around him sympathetically and said, "Who's killed her?"  
Draco placed his head on my shoulder and began to sob. He heaved a sigh and said, "My father has killed my mother last night."  
I moved away in shock and put my arm around him again. Hugging him, I allowed him to sob on my shoulder again.  
The next night I was walked back from Hagrid's hut when I saw him again. He was sitting on the grassy slope near the lake. As I walked nearer I saw he was staring at the moon's reflection. He picked up a rock and threw it at the reflection and burried his face in his knees.  
  
  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky   
I was changed In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
I wanted to hold you   
i wanted to make it go away   
I wanted to know you   
I wanted to make your everything, all right  
  
  
I approached him again and sat down next to him. His face was still hidden from my eyes, but I heard him whisper, "Why do you even care to listen to my problems?"  
I sat there in silence for a moment and said, " I don't know. Maybe- maybe....."  
He looked up at me, his normal sneer and glare gone and his misty gray eyes softened. Looking at me he said, "Maybe because...."  
I stared at him and whispered, "Maybe because I love you."  
  
  
.... I'll always remember...   
It was late afternoon...   
In places no one would find...   
In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
  
  
I stared up at the ceiling in my room watching the sun's rays twinkle in my eyes. I turned over on my bed and saw his picture on my table. Sitting up I took it in my hands and smiled. I remember that summer when he would hold me close and tell me that he loved me. I sighed happily and lay back on my bed holding the picture close to my heart. A single tear dropped from my eye when the memories of him and me flashed across my mind. 


End file.
